


All I Have Left

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "No, they are each other’s support, each other’s sanity—something to hold onto in a broken world."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm sorry to say that anything I (re-)post for this fandom is at least a couple years old (sometimes much older than that), and I'm no longer in the fandom, so everything is standalone and won't be continued. :( (Thank you for the interest, though!)
> 
> Also, this will probably be the last one I post for a bit since I'll have to sort through my hideously unorganized/poorly labeled fanfic folder for more. (Pro-tip, labels and organization are much better than saving every file as fic1, fic2, fic3...)

Alfred blinks back spots clouding his vision, gritting his teeth against the searing pain in his leg. Looking down, he sees Arthur dressing the wound—his leg twisted and bleeding from when he’d been careless. If he had been paying more attention, his leg wouldn’t have wound up stuck in a pipe, he wouldn’t have wrenched it free in a manner that would mangle it.

“They’re going to catch onto the blood. They’ll follow the trail here eventually." Alfred looks up to address Arthur.

Arthur pauses to give him a cold look then resumes bandaging his leg.

Arthur is his lover, although there is hardly time for things like kisses and hugs. No, they are each other’s support, each other’s sanity—something to hold onto in a broken world.

The night they got together was the night it happened. They had been out drinking, celebrating their new relationship, and had returned to Arthur’s apartment, where both were too drunk to do anything beyond sloppy kisses. Alfred had fallen asleep on Arthur’s couch that night.

The following morning, they learned of the chemical spill and the virus that had infected most of the population and was rapidly spreading. Had Alfred gone home that night, he’d be among the living dead.

Zombies—something that had always terrified Alfred in the movies is now reality. His fear is gone now, replaced with an almost systematic way of dispatching the zombies they encounter. Making use of whatever tools are available is second nature. He feels no more remorse in blowing a zombie’s head off, knowing that it is no longer a person, but an empty shell with only the need to feed on warm flesh and blood. Each day is a struggle to survive as they search for a place where they can truly be safe.

Or rather, that was the plan, but then Alfred had to be careless. It was a miracle that he managed to escape in the first place, but while their temporary safe haven in an abandoned apartment complex may be free of zombies at the moment, it is indeed only temporary. They’ll follow the trail of blood in large numbers, hungry for something that is in increasingly short supply. Alfred was lucky before, but he can’t count on it lasting. The zombies will find them before his leg is healed, but there’s no way he can outrun them, either. No matter what, his demise seems inevitable.

But that doesn’t mean the same has to be true for Arthur.

“You know, if you leave now, you can probably cover a lot of ground before the zombie hordes show up,” he says, trying to be casual about leaving himself out of that escape plan. Arthur finishes bandaging his leg and glares.

“I’m not leaving.” Arthur's voice is ice cold. Alfred sighs and tries to smile—the lopsided kind that he knows Arthur can’t resist.

“Come on! There’s no point in both of us dying, Arthur. If you leave, then there won’t be any—”

“I’m not leaving!” Arthur’s voice takes on a slightly hysterical tone and he slams his fist against the wall, causing Alfred to jump slightly.

“Arthur…” Alfred doesn’t finish, watching as Arthur trembles and blinks rapidly, fighting back tears threatening to spill. Alfred understands, of course. He’d be feeling the same way if their situations were reversed. It’s not simply a matter of losing the last living person they know. It’s losing each other.

They had fallen in love before everything went to hell. Being the last good thing they could hold onto merely deepened that love. Neither wants to lose the other. Ever.

“You’re a stupid, careless bastard, but I’m not leaving.” Arthur's voice starts to break on the last few words, and he wraps his arms around Alfred’s head before Alfred can respond.

Alfred lets out a breath as Arthur holds him, still trembling, and he looks around the room. The shotgun they’d managed to find sits on the floor, along with a fire axe and a hammer. What may be their last line of defense when the zombies find them.

Alfred tilts his head to look at Arthur, receiving an angry glare in return. He smiles and returns Arthur’s embrace with a loose one of his own.

If he’s going to die, at least it won’t be alone.


End file.
